Kengan Ashura (2019)
Kengan Ashura is an anime television series based on Yabako Sandrovich's manga series. It streamed on Netflix between July 31, 2019 and October 31, 2019, consisting of 24 episodes. English Version 'Main Cast' *Kaiji Tang - Tokita Ohma 'Secondary Cast' *Bryce Papenbrook - Cosmo *Erika Harlacher - Akiyama *Jake Green - Jun Sekibayashi *Jonah Scott - Lihito *Keith Silverstein - Kazuo *Michael C. Pizzuto - Hideki *Todd Haberkorn - Setsuna 'Minor Cast' *Adin Rudd - Kiba, Mimura, Mokichi *Alejandro Saab - Haruo, Gozo, Male Audience 2, Man 1 *Bob Buchholz - Guest A, Kirimi Takakaze, Male Audience G, Male Passenger F, Man 2, Man 7, Seisuke Takada, Shitada, Sushi Chef, Ushiroda, Yakuza, Yodoe *Bryce Papenbrook - Henzo Kure, Kono Akio, Male Audience A, Male Audience E, Mockey, Reiichi Kure, Sawada *Chris Smith - Captain, Hayami Katsumasa, Hollis Kure, Hosome, Kaolan Wongsawat, Korinmaru Aijiro, Kureishi, Male Audience D, Male Audience E, Man 4, Muteba, Sen *Christine Marie Cabanos - Akiko, Baby, Fusui Kure, Karura Kure, Sayaka, Tomari's Assistant, Young Ryo *Doug Erholtz - Asai, Fighter 4, Hassard, Honald, Kure Horio, Male Employee A, Man 3, Masayasu, Meguro Masaki, Sanemitsu Yoroizuka, Yoshiro Yoshitake *Erik Kimerer - Crew 1, Fighter 2, Hajime, Kaneda Suekichi, Nikaido Ren, Saw Paing, Young Ohma *Erika Harlacher - Female Aud Mem, Female Nurse Kure, Hayama Shunka, Ietsugu, Tomari, Yoshiko, Young Ohma, Young Urito Suziko *Gabriel Placentia - Man 1 *Griffin Puatu - Hasashi Atami, Male Audience B, Male Audience C, Masahiko, Masami Nezu, Raian Kure, Takeshi *Jake Green - Akira Nishinjou, Fighter 8, Fighter 12, Male Audience C, Male Audience F, Male Employee B, Male Passenger C, Minister, Naoya, Tokita Niko *Joe Hernandez - Bodyguard D, Fighter 5, Koseki, Male Employee A, Man in Aud 1, Mizakzuchi Rei, Razorface, Ryo Himuro *Johnny Yong Bosch - Ryo Inaba, Young Masaki *Jonah Scott - Male Medic 2, Man 8, Mitsuyo, Raruma *Joseph Whimms - Male Audience B, Metsudo, Ryo, Seishu *Kaiji Tang - Man 1 *Keith Silverstein - Yohei Bando *Kyle Hebert - Agito Kanoh, Kure Officer, Officer B *Kyle McCarley - Bodyguard A, Fighter 7, Kenzo, Male Aud Mem, Male Audience 1, Male Audience A, Male Medic 1, Male Passenger 1, Man 1, Man 6, Man in Aud 2, Ren, Ronald, Shirai Ryu, Tadashi Iida, Takayama Minoru, Yaku, Yanagi Makoto *Megan Buchholz - Kokomi, Woman *Michael C. Pizzuto - Akano Tesaki, Fighter 3, Officer C *Michael Sorich - Haratoku, Julius Reinhold, Male Audience D, Man 9, Matsui, Shinobu Kouzan, Suzuki Eisaku, Wheelchair Kure, Yamamoto *Pete Sepenuk - Gensai Kuroki, Hiro Mizukachi, Officer A *Reba Buhr - Blonde Girl, Elena, Female Reporter, Rino, Shion, Woman *Richard Epcar - Elder, Jerry Tyson, Katsumasa, Magatani Juzo, Male Passenger A, Mokichi's Father, Takashi Hashida *Sarah Williams - Miki Takimura, Ume *Spike Spencer - Narrator *Stuart Krug - Urita Suziko *Taylor Henry - Aku Fujio, Bodyguard C, Erio, Fighter 6, Gen Shikano, Karugo Kurachi, Komada, Male Passenger D, Manager A, Man 5, Masaki's Father, Naoya, Okubo, President A, Yoshinari Karo, Yukio Dazai *Todd Haberkorn - Adam Dudley, Male Employee B, Man 1, Man 10, Takayuki Chiba *Tony Azzolino - Fighter 1, Hockey Player, Ivan Karev, Johnny Waters, Ken Ohya, Ken Ryuohzan, Kunihiro, Man 2, Mikio, Takeru Kiohzan Trivia *In episodes 13-15 and 18, Taylor Henry is mistakenly credited as the voice of Akira Nishinjou, Jun Sekibayashi and Tokita Niko when in fact Jake Green voiced the roles. The credits were fixed in later episodes. Category:Anime Category:2019 Anime